Fuji Syuusuke
Fuji Syuusuke (不二 周助) is a young photographer living in the suburbs of Tokyo. Basic Information Birthday: 29th February (Pisces), 1989 (let's just pretend it's a leap year? =/) Height: 170cm Weight: 52kg Blood Type: B Hair : Bleached honey blond/brown Eyes : Aqua Dominant Hand: Right Favorite Camera: Canon EOS Rebel T2, 35mm Favourite Food: Apple, Cajun Food, Spicy Ramen Hobby: Collecting Cacti, tennis, watching movies, reading, theatre/musicals Family: Father, Mother (Yoshiko), Older sister (Yumiko), Younger Brother (Yuuta), Seiya (nephew) Favourite Colour: Beige Personality Fuji is intelligent, quick-witted and surprisingly kindhearted, given his slightly mischievous nature. He loves a good joke, but doesn't go out of his way to come up with pranks on his own. He still prefers to be the observer, watching people from a small distance. Watching, and watching out for. He's still very overprotective of his friends and family, which is part of the reason he's tried to be present each and every time Yuuta's played with his band, just in case something would happen, or if someone would throw rotten tomatoes on the band. (Not that he thinks it will ever happen – Yuuta's in the band, so they've got to be good...) What drives Fuji is curiosity This hasn't changed from when he was a teenager. He runs a photo blog that's rather popular, and what he gets out of it the most is when strangers comment, and the occasional comment war that can break out. He just want to know how people in general tick. History After junior high, Fuji slowly but surely phased tennis out of his life. It didn't happen overnight... But he began to lose interest. He couldn't find that special thrill again. Maybe because he had slipped away from his teammates from Seigaku. They had been more important to his enjoyment of the sport than he realized. Gaining new friends, he started to focus more on his other interest; photography. Once he graduated High School, he applied for an art college, and got accepted. His parents weren't too happy with his decision and to ease the friction, Fuji moved out and into a student dormitory. There he met his first real boyfriend, a moody, unstable young man who interested Fuji immensely. He was like a mix of Ibu Shinji, Akutsu Jin and also a little bit like himself, all rolled into one. It wasn't only curiosity that fueled their relationship, Fuji did actually care about him and wanted to help him as well, but curiously was the main driving force. Which was why Fuji felt extremely guilty that one day when he found his boyfriend with a gun in his hand and a hole in his head. After his boyfriend's suicide, Fuji promptly quit the art college and moved back home, struggling with survival's guilt and grief. As a way to cope, he started up a photo blog, where his pictures at first were very gloomy and all in black and white. As time passed, he started experimenting, and the blog gained popularity. He's now making a living from partly the blog and partly working as a children's photographer. Ten Years Later Category:Character Category:Seigaku